Hot Over the Collar
Premise Foofur uses a hatband as a makeshift collar for Rocki after Her friends make fun of Her because She's a stray. Plot At a Shipyard, as Mel tries to sell a dog collar with a fishing line, He chastises Harvey for falling asleep and reminds Him that when He pulls the line, it's Harvey's job to reel in the victim. meanwhile, Rocki comes to the shipyard and sees Jojo playing with His owner. Rocki offers to play, Jojo refuses and says that She's a runt. Rocki gets the Frisbee, but Jojo tells Rocki to get an owner, and pulls the Frisbee out of Rocki's mouth, crashing Her into Mel's kiosk. Mel sees Rocki and offers a collar. Rocki recognizes Mel, but She got collared, as Harvey, who was asleep, tries to reel Rocki, but the line is caught with Mel in the middle and the line breaks, allowing Rocki to escape, but crashing into a pile of fresh fish, and Mel and Harvey tied up, and thinks about how they can capturing a lot of dogs in one go. In another part of Town, Muffy notices Rocki and asks Her if She got a cardboard collar at the city dump just as Rocki asks if Muffy if that's a new collar. Muffy's owner tells Her to get away from Rocki and insults Rocki by saying that She smells fishy because She's a shrimp, making Rocki shed tears. At the Mansion, Mrs. Escrow fails to get a Potential Buyer to buy the mansion, since Pepe is barking endlessly. In the Attic, Foofur keeps watch as the others hide in a chest, and Foofur spots a crying Rocki coming in. Pepe spots Rocki and goes after Her as Foofur retrieves Her and brings Her to the attic, but Louis falls down, and Fritz-Carlos is still grabbing on to the attic's string. Mrs. Escrow gets Pepe and scolds Him. with Mrs. Escrow gone, Louis grabs a pillow and uses it to break Fritz-Carlos' Fall. In the Attic, as Rocki tries to remove the collar, Foofur asks Her niece about what's wrong. Rocki answers that Jojo and Muffy made fun of Her, being called a stray and a runt, Fencer and Hazel comfort Her saying that being a Stray is hip and that She's growing well. Foofur pulls a pink hatband and gives it to Rocki, calling the hatband a collar and tells Her a phony tale of Barkus McFoofur and that the hatband is a collar. At the living room, which is covered in feathers, Rocki shows off Her collar to Fritz-Carlos and Louis, then a doorbell is heard and a flyer comes through the mail slot which says that a dog show is coming tomorrow. Rocki thinks She could win. Foofur says that the show might not be for little puppies. Rocki takes seriously on Hazel and Fencer's words, and makes Foofur nervous. outside, Harvey accidentally topples over Mel and declares Their plan to capture a lot of dogs with a phony dog show. Tomorrow came, and in a rundown part of town, The gang comes to the show and tells Rocki that They're pulling for Her, win or lose. as Foofur gets Rocki under a door inside the Dog show, She runs to get Her place. The Gang come see Rocki enter alongside the other contestants. Two of them, Jojo and Muffy notice Rocki and taunt Her. Rocki pays no mind and sees Burt in the contest as well, as Burt says not to bother Him while posing. Ricki poses as well, but falls backward. Mel (dressed like a judge) informs the owners and audience that They are to come to the hospitality room, where there's food and drinks. Foofur recognizes Mel's voice and notices Harvey locking out the audience members as Mel traps the contestants and Rocki in their Van. Foofur and the others come but Mel pulls another lever and closes the door shut on the gang. Rocki suggests on a way to escape, even though Jojo and Muffy says that it's hopeless, but Rocki sees a small hole and squeezes Her way out. Mel sees Rocki and grabs Her by the collar, which breaks. Harvey says that They got more than enough captured dogs. after Rocki escapes, She notices that Her collar is gone. She tells Foofur that Mel got the collar, Foofur says that the Collar's not valuable. Rocki intent on saving the other dogs, climbs on the railroad barrier and it goes down. Mel, thinking that a train's coming tries to take the wheel, despite that Harvey says that Trains toot when They come, but were too late when They crash into a bakery. and as Foofur and the others get out of the building by removing the wood barricade, Rocki rallies the captured dogs to escape. Mel and Harvey go after them, but They beat a hasty retreat from the furious Owners. Back at the Mansion, as the others return inside, Foofur admits to Rocki that the Collar was really a hatband and the stories about Barkus McFoofur was phony, and Foofur also says that He thought Rocki needed a shout of confidence and that She didn't need phony collars or false stories to raise Her spirit since She helped the other puppies escape. Muffy and Jojo come along and They ask Rocki if They would like to play. She accepts, as Jojo asks how Rocki could do what She did earlier. Rocki tells a story about Foofur as Foofur says that if There really was a Barkus McFoofur, He'd be proud of Rocki. Trivia * After Rocki escapes Mel and Harvey, Mel's hat color is green instead of auburn. * When Muffy and Her owner is first seen, the scenery is the inside of Mel and Harvey's Kiosk instead of a street by mistake. * After fencer grabs a flyer for a dog show it says "Bic Dog Show" * When The Gang is seen under the bleachers, Annabell's nose is black instead of pink. * When Mel and Harvey were about to crash into the bakery, Mel is in His Dogcatcher's attire instead of His Judge disguise. * Rocki is seen without Her red collar for the entire episode. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Rocki Category:Episodes with full plots